Gostar
by RVNCLW BLACK
Summary: Marlene estava estática olhando na direção dos olhos dele e Sirius não ousava nem piscar direito, estava nervoso embora não demonstrasse. Desistindo de tentar ler a mente dela através dos olhos escurecidos, mirou a boca rosada e no momento que ele o fez, os lábios dela se esticaram num sorriso... Aquilo era sarcasmo? - Drabble


Era noite há algum tempo, e se Filch a pegasse fora da cama de novo ela teria que dar explicações para McGonagall. Ela estava usando um robe lilás por cima dos pijamas e uma pantufa nova que ganhara de presente mês passado.

Marlene andava sem pressa e com o olhar longe, pensava estar sozinha enquanto andava por aquele corredor enorme. Até que sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

\- Oi. - Disse Sirius com as mãos para cima, olhando para a ponta brilhante da varinha dela.

\- Black! – Ela sussurrou com ira – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim te encontrar, oras.

\- E como sabia que eu estava aqui?

\- Te conheço melhor que você mesma, McKinnon.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha sem nem ao menos notar que o fizera. Sirius sorriu mais presunçoso que antes. Ela revirou os olhos, deu as costas, guardou a varinha no bolso e voltou a caminhar no longo corredor.

\- Mas... Apesar de te conhecer muito bem... – Sirius deu alguns passos grandes até acompanhá-la e ficar ao seu lado - O que veio fazer?

Ela riu com descrença.

\- Não consegue adivinhar, Sherlock?

Sirius colocou as duas mãos nas costas enquanto observava o teto e as paredes com uma expressão de investigador. Marlene tentava esconder o sorriso.

\- Bem, cara McKinnon, considerando que você está longe da entrada da cozinha, não foi para um lanche noturno...

\- Muito bem...

\- Mas também está longe da biblioteca.

\- Por que eu iria a biblioteca a essa hora?

\- Não faço idéia, mas é menos um lugar provável.

Ela riu leve de novo.

\- Está longe da sala comunal dos lufanos, sonserinos e um pouco do covil dos leões... – Ele olhou para ela com um sorrisinho – Você está indo encontrar com algum corvinal?

\- Não. Claro que não.

\- Acho bom. – Ele disse automaticamente.

\- Oi?

\- Você não está indo para o corujal também… - Ele ignorou a indagação dela.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Você foi lá ontem depois do jantar. – Ela arregalou os olhos – Calma! Você encontrou com o Remus, lembra?

\- Ah... – Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça - Esqueço que garotos fofocam também.

\- Não fofocamos… Trocamos informações importantes, McKinnon.

\- Aham, claro. - Ela sorriu de lado.

\- Então ou é a torre de astronomia, ou para o campo de Quadribol, e o mais estranho, ou para o salão principal. Qual deles?

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso de vencedor.

\- Nenhum deles. – Ele fechou o sorriso – É, nenhum deles. Apenas vim andar... Aqui é mais bonito quando está vazio.

Sirius ficou quieto. Marlene resolveu prosseguir.

\- Com os alunos correndo, esbarrando uns nos outros, os monitores gritando, ninguém se dá ao trabalho de realmente olhar o castelo. Aqui é o lugar mais bonito que já estive, as pilastras, os quadros até aquela escadaria maluca que se mexe. Tudo aqui tem uma beleza única... E eu quero poder me lembrar com detalhes no futuro. Porque você sabe... Impossível dizer até quando ficaremos por aqui.

\- Guerra?

\- Guerra.

Sirius e ela ficaram quietos enquanto caminhavam a passos lentos pelo castelo. Alguns quadros os olhavam passar com expressões de reprovação, enquanto outros roncavam em seu sono profundo. Em certo momento, Marlene não poderia dizer quando exatamente, Sirius chegou mais próximo a ela, tão próximo que sua mão chegou a esbarrar na dela.

Marlene parou para poder olhá-lo.

\- Por que você está aqui, Sirius?

\- Eu já disse, vim te encontrar.

\- Me encontrar pra quê, exatamente? - Disse cruzando os braços e o olhando de cima a baixo - Porque se estiver esperando dar uns amassos…

Sirius girou os olhos e riu com o sorriso torto. Ele estava um pouco mais a frente dela, e Marlene pode ver que ele também usava chinelos e um pijama de flanela xadrez.

\- Bom, você não está vestido para um encontro.

\- E nem você. Além disso, creio que se isso fosse um encontro, eu te avisaria, McKinnon. - Ele disse com o sorriso torto ainda em sua boca.

\- Acho bom. - Ela repetiu a frase dele só para ouvi-lo rindo.

Ele a esperou chegar ao seu lado para voltar a caminhar. Ela o olhava pelo canto dos olhos de vez em quando para ver se ele ainda mantinha o sorriso. E sim, ele ainda estava sorrindo. O sorriso se alargava mais cada vez que os olhares deles se encontravam.

\- A gente deveria conversar mais, não acha? - Sirius disse com os olhos nela.

\- Mas a gente conversa. Estamos conversando agora, não estamos?

\- Estamos. Mas não é isso que eu quero dizer…

\- E o que você quer dizer? - Ela perguntou virando o rosto para ele.

\- Que eu gosto de você, Marlene.

Marlene arregalou os olhos.

\- Rá! Desde quando? – Ela virou o rosto mais abruptamente – Porque, olha, se você disser "desde dez minutos atrás" garanto que posso até acreditar.

\- Desde quando eu te vi fumando escondida atrás do campo de Quadribol. – Ele disse, de forma simples e sem rodeios – A partida era Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, ano passado, dia 15 de maio, era um sábado.

Marlene estava estática olhando na direção dos olhos dele e Sirius não ousava nem piscar direito, estava nervoso embora não demonstrasse. Desistindo de tentar ler a mente dela através dos olhos escurecidos, mirou a boca rosada e no momento que ele o fez, os lábios dela se esticaram num sorriso... Aquilo era sarcasmo?

\- Mentiroso.

\- Oi? – Ele realmente não tinha entendido a única palavra.

Ela se aproximou dele novamente, mas em passos rápidos e com um sorriso presunçoso.

\- Você, Sirius Black, é um mentiroso. – Ela apontou o indicador no peito dele, Sirius apenas a encarava – Dia 15 de maio de '76 foi uma segunda-feira, não um sábado. Mentiroso.

\- Não, não. – Ele balançou a cabeça – Definitivamente era um sábado, Marlene.

\- Mas é claro que não! Aquela semana começava dia 14, e caso não saiba, a semana começa num domingo.

Sirius riu uma risada desacreditada, enquanto olhava por uma das janelas atrás dela. Um momento antes de ele voltar a olhá-la, Marlene pensou o quanto ele era bonito, principalmente naquele momento. Se tivesse uma câmera fotográfica a mãos, definitivamente aquela seria uma das fotos mais belas que ela já vira.

\- Sou muito bom com datas, Marlene. E melhor ainda em matemática, portanto era um sábado.

\- Você não consegue aceitar que pode estar errado, não é? – Ela forçou a voz para dar-lhe um tom de irritação – Algo totalmente compreensível vindo de você.

\- Então tá bom, Marlene. Se esse é o seu jeito de acreditar que eu gosto de você, fique a vontade. Pode dizer o quanto quiser que eu não tenho um bom calendário mental. Mas agora... – Ele a puxou pelo queixo e deixou um beijo na testa dela – Estou ficando com sono. Até mais, McKinnon.

Ele passou do lado dela calmamente, mas Marlene achou rápido demais.

\- Ah, se eu fosse você, me apressaria. Quando cheguei, Filch estava na ala norte e logo logo ele chega aqui.

\- Como você sabe disso? - Perguntou confusa em um tom um pouco mais alto.

Ele levantou as mãos e deu de ombros antes de virar a esquina do corredor que dava para as escadas. Se não fosse pela má iluminação, ela juraria que o viu sorrir uma última vez. Não de sarcasmo, não de deboche. Pareceu um dos sorrisos genuínos que ele normalmente dirigia a James ou para algum outro amigo próximo.


End file.
